Someone Like You
by Irongurl
Summary: A bundle of little Stony drabbles created when I was listening to Adele and Kelly Clarkson. I will take suggestions and prompts so if you want me to write something specific please review, they are my fuel! Lots of feels and angst and fluff. May go up to M, separate ratings on each chapter.
1. Someone Like You: Ch1

**Someone Like You**

**By Irongurl**

Description: A bundle of little Stony drabbles created when I was listening to Adele and Kelly Clarkson. I will take suggestions and prompts so if you want me to write something specific please review, they are my fuel! Lots of feels and angst and fluff.

Pairings: Steve/Tony- DUH!

Rating: T for dark themes.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the Avengers… :(

A/N: If you want the full effect of this drabble, listen to Someone Like You by Adele, I was nearly crying as I wrote this. I also want to thank my new Beta kalyamay.

* * *

1- Someone Like You

Tony gripped the knife tightly in his hand, watching as the blood trickled down his wrist, the pain from the slash nothing compared to what was going on in his heart. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. Wouldn't let himself be weak, that would be unacceptable. The 'Great Tony Stark' had many faults but weakness was not one of them. He pressed the cool blade against his skin again and made a clean streak across his arm. The blood pooled up slowly, he felt lightheaded, sleepy. He could've laid down and forgotten everything this way, a dreamless sleep that would last forever, no nightmares, no hurt, no heartache. Just sleep and peace. It was quiet as he lay his head down next to the forgotten razor, sighing. His blissful quiet suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps not far off. Tony's vision was blurred but he managed to make out the shape of a man, a large man. Maybe he was hallucinating; it couldn't possibly be Steve. The man had dropped down next to him crying as he took Tony's limp body into his arms, mumbling sweet nothings. The man cradling him in his arms couldn't be the brave soldier America looked up to. Tony's eyes fluttered closed, only to have them pulled open again. He wanted sleep, why wouldn't he just let him have the sweet dreamless peace he longed for? He could barely make out the words, "Stay awake." He could feel his Captain shaking with soft sobs. "Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me." A hand ghosted over Tony's cheek. "Promise to stay here. Promise me." He heard through the rush of blood in his ears. Looking into those beautiful sky blue eyes rimmed in red, those eyes he loves, the eyes he wanted to fall into, he chokes out softly, "I promise." He could see people arriving behind the Captain. Arms all over him, pulling him away from the Captain._His_ Captain. He is placed on a what he can only imagine is a stretcher and they begin to move him. He can feel the soft pressure of Steve's lips against his own before they pull him away. And he has finally found his peace.

* * *

A/N: Guys, just wanted to let you know I got a tumblr for my fanfiction, to let you guys know what's going on with my writing and you guys can also feel free to leave me prompts on there! My username is Irongurl7 (Irongurl Fanfiction)


	2. Turning Tables: Ch2

Rating: I would say this one is pretty K rated... no swearing or sexual themes.

A/N: This one was written to Turning Tables by Adele. Please review, I work hard on these!

* * *

2- Turning Tables

_Dear Tony,_

_I'm sorry... I don't want to hurt you but this isn't appropriate. This is difficult for me to do, but it's best if we aren't together right now. It's not anything you did; You are perfect and wonderful. You are everything anyone could ever want but, it just isn't appropriate for now. I am so sorry, I cherished our time together but we have to move on. We can't let this to affect our work. I don't want to loose you... Forgive me._

_Steve_

Steve set the letter on the kitchen counter, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder. He knew this was for the best. Besides, how long could it have lasted anyway? He pressed the down button on the elevator and glanced around the apartment one last time. Turning to face the elevator doors he sighed.

"Steve?" He heard the voice echo against the concrete walls behind him. He turned to see Tony, note in hand, eyes glistening. His throat clenched up as Tony spoke again, "Wha-?"

"'Tony, I- I'm sorry." He started, unable to look him in the eye, he opted to stare down at his feet.

"Why?" Tony whispered so softly that Steve barely heard him.

"It's not... It's not professional." Steve's voice hitched on the last part.

"That's bullshit and you know it. The real reason, Steve." Tony speaks up, all traces of heartbroken confusion gone, left only with anger and hurt.

"I can't-" Steve chokes on his words, tears beginning to bud in his eyes.

"You can't what Steve? Put up with me?" Tony spat, "I've tried, I've changed. For _you_."

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what? Am I not a good enough person!? Do you just not want to be with me anymore!?" Tony fought the tears threatening to spill over in spite of his best efforts to hold them back.

"Tony, please… It's easier this way..." Steve begged.

"I love you Steve." Tony said, barely audible.

"You- you what?" Steve's eyes shot up to Tony's.

"I _love_ you." Tony enunciated.

"I- I'm scared Tony." Steve feels tears begin to stain his cheeks. "I've lost everyone… everyone I've ever cared about, and- I- Everyone close to me just... just disappears." Steve finally let himself go, allowing the tears to flow freely. "I'm afraid Tony... I can't lose you! Not like everyone else, not like Bucky or Peggy or Dr. Erskine... I just can't Tony.. I don't- I don't want to let anyone too close because-" He frantically tried to explain before his voice gave out, failing as he choked up again. He barely managed to get out the words, "Just, please Tony- Please…" He sobbed, his voice breaking, hands trembling. Tony closed the distance between them in a few long strides and wrapped his arms around Steve. He ran his hand throught the Captains hair and sighed quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tony whispered in Steve's ear. Pulling Tony closer he buried his face in Tony's neck, cheeks still wet with fresh tears. "You won't ever be alone again." He pulled away from the taller man, looking him in the eye, "Promise." He said, with a soft smile as he took Steve's hand, leading him to their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: And don't forget to check out my tumblr lovelies! (Irongurl7)


	3. You Found Me: Ch3

A/N: Written to You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. Ok so I've had REALLY bad writers block lately and so I hope this one isn't, like, crappy or anything. I'm sorry it's so short. Don't forget to review. It's a little bit of Whump!Steve (emotionally)... Enjoy my lovelies :D

* * *

3- You Found Me

_The freezing water envelopes Steve, the shocking contrast to his warm body seemingly strangling him. He tries to keep above water, tries to breathe, but the but the water freezes his lungs. He can feel his body succumbing to the darkness- shutting down. He can only watch as he descends deeper into the water. The darkness encompasses him, it seems as if years have passed but it is still slowly swallowing him whole. He begins to quietly slip away, into the lasting shadows. He tries to scream, but water penetrates his lungs... and he knows this is the end._

Tony wakes up next to the super-soldier writhing against the sheets. Even in the dark he can see cold beads of sweat making their way across his skin. He places a hand on Steve's muscled upper arm.

"Steve," He whispers. "Steve, it's okay, you're okay." He says soothingly, trying to calm his lover from his fit of shakes. "You're here, in the tower- in bed next to me, Tony, your boyfriend. You're safe, it's 2012 and you're safe." He says wiping away the sweat from his forehead. Steve jolts awake, practically throwing himself off the bed, and gasps, as if trying to inhale as much air as possible.

"Wha- Where- Tony." Steve shakes. Calming himself at the sight of his boyfriend he sighs and melts into the billionaire's body. "S-so cold." He whispers, still slightly shaking.

"Jarvis, what's the temperature?" Tony asks the faceless AI.

"65 degrees sir."

"Raise it 10 degrees." Tony orders.

"Right away sir."

"I-I was drowning a-and I couldn't breathe." Steve chokes out roughly, tears staining his cheeks. "D-don't let go."

"I won't." The genius wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pulling the sheets up to their necks. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm." Steve hums against the brunette's chest. He was sweltering hot, what with the super-soldiers body against his, the heat blasting and the covers all the way up. But it didn't metter. Right now the only thing that mattered to him was the man laying next to him and helping him forget, at lest for a while, the darkened dreams of his past. They were less and less lately, but they still happened occasionally, Tony hated to see the man he loved in such agony.

"Thank you." He hears the blonde whisper. A soft smile spreads across his lips, this man was the reason he had finally found something to live for and no matter what, he was never going to let it go.

* * *

A/N: Also, don't forget to check out my tumblr: Irongurl Fanfiction (my username is Irongurl7)


	4. Dark Side: Ch4

**Dark** **Side**

**By Irongurl**

Rating: T for cursing.

A/N: Hey my lovelies! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my computer is on the blue screen of death. Here's a short one just to hold you over, there should be more on the way! This drabble was inspired by Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy!

* * *

Steve threw the picture across the room, falling to the floor, tears building up in his eyes. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying not to break down. Tony heard the crash from their bedroom and ran to it quickly, frantically opening the door.

"Steve?" He breathed into the dark room.

"Stop... Don't- don't come any closer." Steve choked out from the far right corner. Tony noticed the broken glass on the floor across from Steve. He walked over and gently picked up the broken picture frame. Inside was an old black and white photograph of a small boy, light hair with a big smile. Tony sighed and walked over to where Steve sat, lowering himself down next to the soldier.

"I'm not real." Steve said through gritted. Tony put an arm around the captain's shoulder's.

"Steve..."

"No. No, you all earned a spot on this team. I was given it with a few injections. I'm nothing without them, I couldn't even win a stupid street fight before the serum. I just some scrawny little guy way out of his time and out of his league. Why the hell did they make me the leader of this team? I don't know a damn thing here, I'm so out of place and-" Tears started streaming down his face as he gripped his hair. "I can't take it anymore!" Tony put a hand on the side of Steve's face, forcing him to meet the genius' brown eyes.

"They chose you, out of anyone, the U.S. army _chose_ you to become super, they didn't want some big jock. They wanted a guy with heart. And you have the biggest freaking heart I've ever seen. My dad told me about the time you jumped on that grenade, most people wouldn't do that." Steve blinked back more tears. "And that's why I love you, not because you can beat up a couple super villains, but because you manage to see the good in everyone."

"You... Love me?"

"I love all of you. I love the guy who fights to save other people. I love the guy who gets up at four a.m. to sketch the sunrise. I love the guy who stops in the middle of central park to help a toddler reach the water fountain. I love every single thing about you. Even this side of you, the dark side." A few more tears fell before Steve pushed their mouths together, gentle, caring.

"Really?" Steve asked when they pulled apart.

"Really."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Also don't forget to review and check out my tumblr, irongurl7


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes: Ch5

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**By Irongurl**

A/N: So this one was inspired by 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. This ones, uh... Very dark. But so are all the others, it has a not-so-dark ending though!

* * *

Tony sat in the armchair, eyes blank, emotionless. A bottle of scotch in one hand, his shirt off, the arc reaftor the only thing in the room to emit light. He let the bottle slip from his fingers, the crash of glass against the wood floor not registering. A cold, lifeless hand brought to his chest circling the reactor. Tony gipped the technology and twisted it to loosen it out of it's socket, he pulled the blue circle out of his chest and let out a small gasp and grunt of pain. The billionare laughed a dark, masochistic laugh. He tossed the light aside, somewhere in the corner of the room. His chest rising and falling violently as his body realized what was missing. Strangled grunts and screams echoed thriugh the room, music to his ears. Slowly his head tilted back, resting on the back of the chair. A sliver of light graced Tony's pale chest as the door was opened. He didn't dare look up at the figure in the doorway.

"Tony? Jarvis said you- Tony?" A warm voice floated throught room.

"Stop. Get out." Tony coughed, barely breathing. Steve stepped closer, noticing the lack of blue light from his chest.

"Tony! Where-? Tony!" He rushed over to the panting, sweaty billionare.

"Get away from me."

"No! Where is it-?!" Steve grunted as he frantically looked around, swallowing back a cry of frustration. He noticed the little blue light from under the couch across the room and sprinted over to grab it. He rushed back to Tony's side.

"No." The brunnette said, placing a hand over the empty hole. Steve let a few tears go as he pushed Tony's hand away and pressed the reactor back into his chest.

"Don't- gah!" Tony cried, coughing and stuttering as his body returned back to normal. Steve stared at the cold, lifeless man sprawled out on the chair. "What did you do?!" Tony exclaimed. "You ruined everything!" His eyes dark pools of nothing.

"Tony..." Steve breathed. "I- You almost died..."

"Almost, thanks to you." Tony growled, standing up and facing away from the blonde. Steve grabbed Tony wrist, stopping him from putting any more space between them.

"How dare you? How dare you do that to me!" Steve's eyes glistened with the reflection of the restored reactor's light.

"Now you care?" Tony questioned darkly.

"I've always cared! How can you not see that?" Steve pulled Tony's body flush against his. Tony stared up into the blue eyes that he filled with so much pain.

"I- I'm sorry."

"You damn well better be." Steve said before crushing their lips together desperately. Tony relaxed in the soldiers embrace, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. The blonde slowly pulled away and stared into Tony's hazel eyes, finally seeing the man behind them.

* * *

A/N: As always don't forget to review and check out my tumblr: Irongurl7


End file.
